The present invention generally relates to devices used to for people with Cystic Fibrosis or other lung conditions which obstruct air ways and the lungs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chest device which produces vibrations in the chest area to loosen obstructions in air ways and the lungs.
Most devices on the market to relieve the congestion of lungs are driven by air pressure for the creation of vibration. These devices are usually big on the user and create mobility problems for the user. Finally, these devices are not directed to the bottom lobes of the lungs, where most infections begin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide device which produces a vibration to loosen obstructions in air ways and the lungs which is self contained and allows mobility of the user.